Bit Pins
=Details= Marc Beaudette, through his Culture Pirates web store, began to offer pins, buttons, and stickers connected to his work for Onell Design along side the Bit Figs offerings. These are the first new pieces of printed merchandise since the Passcode Card Set. =Bit Pins= Series 1 Iken The first series of high quality pins from Culture Pirates! Quality, soft enamel pin. Black nickel plating. Rubber clutch backing. Measures .75" tall. Limited Edition. Released on March 19th, 2017. $8 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-pins-series-1-iken BitFigs-enamelpins-1-Iken1_1024x1024.jpg BitFigs-enamelpins-1-Iken2_bd0f1765-d104-4713-8b29-1119526a8f48_1024x1024.jpg BitFigs-enamelpins-1-Iken3_1024x1024.jpg Series 1 Oni The first series of high quality pins from Culture Pirates! Quality, soft enamel pin. Black nickel plating. Rubber clutch backing. Measures 1" tall. Limited Edition. Released on March 19th, 2017. $8 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-pins-series-1-oni BitFigs-enamelpins-1-Oni1_1024x1024.jpg BitFigs-enamelpins-1-Oni2_1024x1024.jpg BitFigs-enamelpins-1-Oni3_1024x1024.jpg Series 2 Iken The second wave of high quality pins from Culture Pirates! Quality, soft enamel pin. Black nickel plating. Rubber clutch backing. Measures .75" tall. Limited Edition. Released on June 7th, 2017. $8 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-pins-series-2-iken BitFigs-enamelpins-2-Iken1_1024x1024.png BitFigs-enamelpins-2-Iken2_1024x1024.png Series 2 Oni The second wave of high quality pins from Culture Pirates! Quality, soft enamel pin. Black nickel plating. Rubber clutch backing. Measures 1" tall. Limited Edition. Released on June 7th, 2017. $8 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/bit-figs/products/bit-pins-series-2-oni BitFigs-enamelpins-2-Oni1_1024x1024.png BitFigs-enamelpins-2-Oni2_1024x1024.png =Buttons= Glyos Button Set 1 Pheyden and Scar Pheyden logos. Set includes two 1" Glow in the Dark Buttons. Limited Edition. Released on October 2nd, 2016. Restocked June 7th, 2017. $2 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/glyos/products/glyos-button-set-1 Glyos-buttons-set1_1024x1024.jpg Il_570xN.1063744775_mbav_1024x1024.jpg Glyos Button Set 2 Gatekeepers and Task Force Volkriun logos. Set includes two 1" Glow in the Dark Buttons. Limited Edition. Released on June 7th, 2017. $2 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/glyos/products/glyos-button-set-2 Glyos-Button-glow-SET2A_1024x1024.jpg Glyos-Button-glow-SET2B_1024x1024.jpg Bit Figs Button Set Set includes four circular buttons: 1.5" Crayboth, 1.5" STS Trooper, 1" Ninja icon, 1" mystery button from the archives. Released on February 17th, 2019. $3 each. BitFigs-button-set1_1024x1024.png BitFigs-button-set1-pile_1024x1024.png =Stickers= Glyos Logo Stickers 3x High quality silk screened vinyl stickers. Includes TWO Pheyden logo kiss-cut 3.5" circle stickers plus ONE bonus mystery sticker. Limited Edition. Released on March 19th, 2017. $2 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/glyos/products/glyos-logo-stickers Sticker-Glyos-Round1_1024x1024.jpg Sticker-Glyos-Round1A_1024x1024.png Animal Stickers 10-pack Complete set of Animal Series 1 stickers. Includes five pixel art stickers + five 3D art stickers, each around 3", 10 total Limited Edition. Released on August 24th, 2017. $4 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-figs-animal-stickers-10-pack BitFigs-vending-stickers_1024x1024.png BitFigs-vending-stickers2_1024x1024.png Bit Pheyden Hologram Stickers Holographic Eggshell stickers. 2.75" tall + bonus 2" version. Includes additional mystery sticker, 3 in total. Eggshell stickers are purposely very difficult to remove. Be sure to stick somewhere permanent! Limited Edition. Released on September 24th, 2017. $2 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-pheyden-hologram-stickers BitPheyden-holo-PHOTO_1024x1024.png TFV Logo Stickers 3 high quality silkscreened vinyl stickers. Includes TWO Task Force Volkriun kiss-cut 3.5" circle stickers plus ONE bonus mystery sticker. Released on March 25th, 2018. $2 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/glyos/products/glyos-volkriun-logo-stickers Sticker-Glyos-Volkriun-Round1_1024x1024.png Sticker-Glyos-Volkriun-Round2_1024x1024.png Pheyden Stickers 3 high quality vinyl stickers. Includes ONE die-cut 3" Pheyden sticker plus TWO die-cut 1.5" Bit Pheyden stickers. Released on March 25th, 2018. $2 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/glyos/products/pheyden-stickers BitFigs-Pheyden-sticker-set_1024x1024.png BitFigs-Pheyden-sticker-set2_1024x1024.png Astroloc Stickers First offered as a free bonus to the first 30 orders placed starting on June 25th, 2018. D80f4a6a-657d-4858-a001-9f8b02954c1e.jpg Vile Vendettas Includes TWO 4x6" sticker sheets featuring 7 unique designs, 14 stickers total. Note: Stickers ship alone in a sturdy flat-mailer to ensure safe delivery. Released on November 7th, 2018. $7 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/products/bit-stickers-vile-vendettas Bit-Sticker-set-Halkenn.jpg 43680798_1100508323459298_7198509266726596807_n.jpg 43188227_493079077872197_4617929119126017180_n.jpg Scar Logo Static Cling "High quality static clings that stick to any glass surface without adhesive. Includes TWO die-cut 3" static clings. Official Glyos® product by Onell Design" Released on May 29, 2019. $2 each. Sticker-Hades-Static-cling_1024x1024.png Glyos-Static-cling1_1024x1024.png =Magnet= Matryx Pheyden Magnet Limited Edition 3" die-cut magnet. Includes a mystery bonus magnet. Limited Edition. Released on August 24th, 2017. $2 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/glyos/products/matryx-pheyden-magnet BitFigs-magnet-matryx_d1b646f4-5337-4a10-8b43-6e46f8ecdd8f_1024x1024.png BitFigs-magnet-matryx2_3ec1306f-c804-4cb8-88d7-436dd921ff3f_1024x1024.png Skeleninja Magnet Featuring the 8-Bit inspired artwork of Skeleden Ku. First offered as a free bonus while supplies last to orders placed starting on November 9th, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp93YSVncvY/ 44718715_2096081213755975_4677065268817029976_n.jpg Glyos Magnet Set 1 Pheyden and Scar Pheyden logos. Set includes two 1" Magnets. Released on May 29, 2019. $3 each. Glyos-buttons-set1_1024x1024.jpg Il_570xN.1063744775_mbav_1024x1024.jpg Glyos Magnet Set 2 Gatekeepers and Task Force Volkriun logos. Set includes two 1" Magnets. Limited Edition. Released on May 29, 2019. $3 each. Glyos-Button-glow-SET2A_1024x1024.jpg Glyos-Button-glow-SET2B_1024x1024.jpg =Zipper Pull= Glyos Zipper Pull Set 1 Pheyden and Scar Pheyden logos. Set includes two 1" Zipper Pulls. Released on May 29, 2019. $3 each. Glyos-Button-glow1-zipper_816e5888-6e85-4212-a3f8-c40de2b4f983_1024x1024.png Glyos Zipper Pull Set 2 Gatekeepers and Task Force Volkriun logos. Set includes two 1" Zipper Pulls. Limited Edition. Released on May 29, 2019. $3 each. Glyos-Button-glow2-zipper_7b30ab1c-e4e3-4d71-89a2-a0b330f66a3f_1024x1024.png =Sketchbook= Glyos Mini Sketchbook Glyos Mini Sketchbook / Journal. 48 blank pages - 3.5" x 5.5" with stitched binding. Big thanks to Phil Reed of BattleGrip.com. Limited Edition. Released in Late 2016. $3 each.https://shop.culturepirates.com/collections/glyos/products/glyos-mini-sketchbook Glyos-SketchBook_1024x1024.png =References= Category:Printed Material